Yugi's Nightmare
by Atemxyugi kfXjinx
Summary: When Yugi Muto wakes up in the middle of the night from a HORRID nightmare, he tells the tale. This is in 3-POV to he's lover, the Pharaoh. Of what happened in this, old pyramid. Where's boobie traps &...someone's watching. Waiting. For our lil' duelist,...to fall in one. But who? Find out in Yugi's Nightmare.


**~~Pony: ****Bonjour, Hallo, Ciao, Hola, Merhaba & Kon'nichiwa, Hi!**

**~~Atem: I don't think half of the people who are reading this knows what you're saying Pony.**

**~~Kid Flash: Yeah Pony, you need to speak in English. Not in-**

**~~Jinx: Ahhh who cares what language she speaks in.**

**~~Yugi: I honestly don't mind guys.**

**~~Pony: See, 2 out of 4 agree with watashi! (Japanese for me) **_****^.^****_

**~~Kid Flash: Whatever. Now can we start **_**Yugi's Nightmare**_** now?**

**~~Yugi: I still don't like what the title sounds like but I guess since romance is involved, I guess I'm ok with it. But what about the part with Bakur-**

**~Pony quickly puts her hand on the small duelist: Shut it Yugi! Do you **_**want **__**him**_** to hear you?**

**~~~Yugi just shakes his head no. o.0;**

**~~Pony: Good. *let's go of Yugi's mouth* **^.^****

**~~Jinx: Ok, now that that is over & done with, Pony **_**DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! **_**Got that people? *eyes begin to glow pink***

**~~Kid Flash sighs dreamly: That's my girl. Feisty as ever. Just how I like it. ^_^**

**~~Pony: 1 more thing I like you people to know.**

**~Yugi puts a hand on Pony's right shoulder for support & comfort. He then turns to the readers & reviewers alike: Please be nice to Pony will you guys?**

**~Pony sniffles: Thanks Yug'. Guys, from this day forward an' on to the end of time, *a lone tear rolls down her cheek* this story an' all of the next 1's to come, will be dedicated to my now passed away Great-Grandmother! *Pony now looks to the heavens in hopes of seeing her Great-Grandmother up there* I HOPE YOU LIKE IT GRANDMOTHER! AN' THANK YOU SOOO VERY MUCH FOR SUPPORTING MY DECISION OF READING & LOVIN' & WRITING YAOI! I LOVE & MISS YOU! D,X**

**YUGI'S NIGHTMARE**

_**Ch.1: The Beginning; Waking Up**_

_************^.^************_

It was a cool night in New Domino City with a moonless night sky when in the Muto's house there was a nightmare going on; which woke up the dreamer. Gasping, Yugi Muto shot up into a sitting position in his bed. Arm out stretched, face & back coated in a thick blanket of ice cold sweat, Yugi was gasping for air. Sensing his host in great stress, the ancient Egyptian nameless Pharaoh, came out of the Millennium Puzzle concerned.

"What's wrong Yugi? Is everything all right?" asked the concerned ancient Pharaoh.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare…is all." replied Yugi.

"Would you like to talk about it Yugi? If you want." The Pharaoh replied back.

The small teen turned towards the Pharaoh with the eyes of a beautiful, innocent, little angel sent from heaven.

"Well, I was in the dream, but so were you Pharaoh…. We were inside an ancient pyramid. We were investigating a weird shadow magic disturbance there. What I am surprise now that I realize it, is that…." The small teen's voice seemed to have faded from existence.

"You ok Yugi?" the Pharaoh asked worried.

The smaller of the 2 looked up at the Pharaoh; to which Yugi said, "Pharaoh, you looked, different."

The Pharaoh's eyebrow lifted to a questioning manner, "What do you mean, '_different_'?"

"Well for starters, your skin color wasn't white like mine is right now. You were tan. Your eyes weren't amethyst either but, crimson. But what truly was surprising was that your clothes were Egyptian. But not just Egyptian clothes, clothes of a_ Pharaoh."_ Yugi said to the Pharaoh.

_************^.^************_

**~~Pony: Well? What do you think reviewers? Now I know thaat it's a bit...short. SORRY! I know it wasn't a very good begining...meh.**

**~~Atem: Now what **_**I**_** think about this is that you took **_**WAY **_**to long for this story to begin with.**

**~~Yugi: Well I was quite patient really.**

**~~Pony: Why thank you Yugi. *^,^***

**~~Kid Flash: It was a nice beginning.**

**~~Jinx: Agree.**

**~~Pony: Thanks guys.**

**~Pony turns back to reviewers: Ok guys, please do of like, **_**REVIEW!**_** By the people, when I 1****st**** got this great account on this site, I was to post all of my new stories onto here on that day but I wanted everyone of them to be in order. An' so since that this was my 1****st**** story, & that I wasn't finished with it, I couldn't put up any of my other stories. So um yeah that's about it I guess... My other stories aren't Yu-Gi-OH! related at all but if you would be too kindly to please do of like take a look at 'em….**

**~~Kid Flash: The next story Pony is posting is: ****_When See-More Wants, See-More Gets_****. (Teen Titans)**

**~~Jinx: The next is: ****_Jack Spicer Catches The Xiaolin Dragoness Of Fire_****. (Xiaolin Showdown)**

**~~Yugi: Then the next is: ****_When Kisshu Wants, Kisshu Gets_****. (Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Power)**

**~~Pony: Yeah yeah, SO SUE MOI! It was a good (to me anyways) title for it….**

**~~Atem: And so Pony's next story is: ****_Ben to the Rescue!_****. (a Pokemon Rangers game; Pokemon Rangers: Guardian Signs)**

**~~Kid Flash: And Pony's next story would be: _Kidnapping Ben's Girlfriend_. (same)**

**~~Jinx: And her last story is: _"__Blossom Wa Doko Desu Ka?" _(Fusion Fall) By the Pony, what _does_ your title mean anyway?**

**~~Yugi: I know what it means Jinx. But I'm not allowed to tell anyone. *sighs & looks at his boyfriend Atem* Not even my Pharaoh. But, it _is_ in Japanese.**

**~~Pony: So true. You people just have'ta just read it to just of like, FIND OUT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD So that's pretty much it peeps! Oh & peeps, anyone who can guess & get right of all 7 languages I'veda used to greetin' you reviewers, gets a hug &/or kiss from your choice of: Atem, Yugi, Kid Flash & Jinx. BYE AMIGOS! Have a of like, a FUN time readin' 'em stories of mine!**

_***^.^***_


End file.
